Got Manga?
by Tsubame Sakura
Summary: Natsume was irritated because Mikan kept on asking to borrow his Manga, so he snapped and gave her 'all' of his manga just to shut her up, but unfortunately something happened. Possible OOC, It sucks!


**Got Manga?**

Tsubame Sakura

* * *

**Author's Note**: Natsume's POV all the way through. 

**Oneshot**

I sat beneath the Sakura tree and started to read my manga quietly, minding my own business I didn't care about the people who already walked passed me. After a couple of minutes of reading my manga, I closed my eyes for a little rest and put the book on my face… but then…

"Hey Natsume," I heard a voice, knowing it would be _her._

"What do you want?" I asked her coldly, I didn't move an inch since she said my name.

"Are you sleeping?" She asked

"I was about to, when you showed up." I said, "Now leave me alone and give me peace."

"Is that so?"

"What do you think?"

"Well… why is it every time you sleep after reading that book of yours, you always put that on your face, instead of it being closed?"

"Why don't you think for a change?"

"Hey!" She shouted, "Hmph! I was just asking!"

"Then you're much better off not asking, because I won't give you an answer, anyway."

"Really, I'm curious, what's with you and mangas?"

"I just like them." I shrugged.

"Hmm…? Can I read one?"

"What?"

"Can I read one of those?"

"No."

"Please?" She pouted.

I took the manga away from my face and glared at her, "Definitely no."

"Aw! Come on! I just want to read one!" She shouted acting like a pampered brat jumping up and down in front of me. I used my Alice but unfortunately her nullifying Alice is already active.

"Please?" She pleaded.

"I already said no."

"Please Natsume!!" She shouted, "Just one!" That's it! I had enough! I took my manga and threw it at her, "Just shut up." I snapped.

"Thanks!" She said as she sat next to me, she opened the book and started reading the first page. I stared at her blankly and sighed in my head, I just know something's going to happen.

I noticed she's been quiet for the past fifteen minutes, I heard the book shut close, I looked at her and she looked at… the manga. Great,

"You're done already? sheesh, maybe you were just looking at the pictures."

"It was…" She said, I raised an eyebrow letting her continue her sentence, "Wonderful!! I like it!!" my eyes widened at the sudden statement.

"Do you have any more of these?!" She shouted.

I glared at her, "If it'll make you shut up, hell, I'll give it all to you." I said, oh god, I know I'm going to regret saying that.

"Really?! Great! I'll get them by tomorrow!" She said as she stood up and left, "Thanks, Natsume!!"

"Idiot,"

-The Next Day, after classes-

"Hey, Natsume…" She said.

"What?"

"About… you know…" She said.

"I know… what?"

"You're… promise?"

"What promise?"

"You know! About you giving me your mangas, you promised me that!" She said.

"Oh that…." He said, "Ugh… fine."

"Yay! yay!" She shouted.

Natsume gave Mikan his books when they passed by his room, "There, now leave me alone and shut up." He said giving thirteen books to her.

"Wow! It's so many!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever now, shoo."

"Okay bye! And thanks again!" She shouted running towards her room.

I shrugged as I went to the Sakura tree, I was about to open my ma--? Oh I forgot, I gave it all to her, great, what luck, I can't even believe I agreed to give it all to her.

"Now my life is full of boredom." I said, wow I can't even believe I said that, I sighed as I stood up and proceeded to my room.

-A Couple of Days Later-

I walked in the classroom, to my surprise, idiot is already there… doing… nothing except reading the manga I gave her.

"Hey, idiot," I said.

No response.

"Hey,"

Still no response.

"Hey!!" I shouted.

"What?! Can't you see I'm reading, and I'm minding my own business?! You already said to leave you alone!" She shouted her head turning to the book again, is it just me or has she become… a little like me?

"Whatever, give me that manga after you're done." I said.

"No." She said.

"What?"

"I said no, right? You gave it to me remember?" She said not even looking at me.

"I only lend it to you."

"'If it'll make you shut up, hell, I'll give it all to you' you said that before giving me this, so that means I'm the new owner now."

"Why you--!!" I was about to say it but I was cut off when the other students came… patience, patience…

After classes, Imai asked me to talk to her, "What do you want?" I asked her.

"These past few days, Mikan have been quiet, is it because you gave her that manga?" She asked me coldly.

"How should I kno—"

"You better take that manga away from her, or else."

"Why? If I do that, maybe she'll annoy you again."

"True, without her cheerfulness around I can work in peace…" She said, "But that's not my reason at all."

"What is it then?"

"She's the only guinea pig I have, and she won't do what I told her to do because she's reading, to my surprise that is."

"Thought so," He said, "Fine, I was getting annoyed anyway." Walking away without any more words to tell her, I went to the Sakura tree and knew she would be there.

"Hey,"

"What do you want now?"

"Gimme that manga,"

"No." Okay so that's not what I had expected… "Fine," I said

-Two Days Later-

"Hey, have you heard?" A girl said

_Hmm??_

"About Mikan Sakura? Yeah, I heard she's been quiet and her grades are getting higher." Her companion stated

"Wonder what happened to her… I kinda miss her cheerfulness."

"Yeah, me too… well, we better go to the special ability class now…"

"Yeah…"

_That was… so freaking weird, her grades are up? Wait, they are already talking about her? what the? she just read the manga!!_

"Tsk," I walked away, and went to my usual place to stay, great polka-dots is here.

"Will you close that book for a second?"

"No"

"I need to talk to you; can you at least give me that book for a while?"

"Hm?" She said as she faced me.

"Give,"

She sighed, "Just tell me what do you want."

"Your friend, Imai, asked me to do a favor for her." I said.

"So?"

"She told me to tell you."

"Why cant she do it herself?"

"You know her,"

"And why are you doing it for her?"

"I have my reasons,"

"What is it then?"

"None of your business."

"So do you want to hear what she told me to tell you?"

"What is it?"

"Give me the book first." I said extending my hand, "If you want to hear it."

"Why would I?"

"So that you could fully listen to me, not to get distratcted by that manga."

"I can focus, so what is it?"

"Give it to me first,"

"I already said no, right?"

"Fine, then I wont tell you." I said, she glared at me for a while but then gave up _'For Hotaru'_ She thought.

"Tsk, fine, here." She said giving me the book, I held it and after a while the book turned into ashes.

"H-hey!! What was that for?!" She shouted.

"Shut up and listen." I said.

"…"

"You can't read mangas anymore, its way out of your league."

"I can if I want to"

"Well, you can't; you have to stay stupid and cheerful."

"I'm not stupid!"

"Oh yes you are; that's what you are in the beginning anyway."

Her fists clenched, "Well, I dont care."

_Hard to provoke, eh?_

"And besides, manga is not good for your health."

"What?"

"This is the reason you became smarter."

"And why is that a problem?"

"Doesn't suit you, you were born an idiot." I provoked her.

"I still dont care."

"And bad luck for me because..." 1, 2, 3, "I cant see the polka-dotted panty you wear, anymore." I said as I smirked.

"You… you… " She stuttered "You idiot!!!" She said, clenching her fists.

"There, now we have our idiot back" I said as I walked away.

"Hey, Natsume get back here!!"

"No..."

"You idiot!!"

"Whatever,"

She sighed, "Oh and polka-dots!" I shouted.

"What?!"

"I need those twelve mangas back! Plus you owe me one!!"

**Never End

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if it's lame, and the OOCness… and I havent edited it yet so... **


End file.
